Tene Baralta
Tene Baralta was a native of the Seven Cities and commander of the Ehrlitan Red Blades. He despised High Fist Pormqual, the Empire's appointed governor.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, US HC p.72 Baralta was tall, broad, and dusk-skinnedHouse of Chains, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.322 and wore a beard.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.351 His full armour consisted of a scaled vest, chainmail skirt and camail, gauntlets with spurred links, and greaves and vambraces of beaten bronze rimmed with iron.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, US HC p.71The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.274 He fought with two tulwars.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 5, US HC p.135 In Deadhouse Gates Tene Baralta devised a plan to locate Sha'ik, the leader of the Whirlwind uprising. He passed a stolen copy of the Book of Dryjhna to the spy Mebra to offer as bait. Mebra convinced Kalam Mekhar to deliver the holy book to Sha'ik in Raraku while the Red Blades followed.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2 Baralta, Lostara Yil, Aralt Arpat, and twelve other Red Blades successfully assassinated Sha'ik, but had to flee from her bodyguards Leoman and Toblakai. Afterwards, they rode to announce the news in Pan'potsun.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 5, US HC p.134-136 Nevertheless the prophesied uprising against the Malazan Empire had begun. In House of Chains When the 14th Army was created, Tene Baralta, now overall commander of the Red Blades, was elevated by Adjunct Tavore to the station of Fist of the 10th Legion. He accompanied the 14th Army on their mission to stop the Whirlwind and Sha'ik Reborn.House of Chains, Chapter 5 He was eager to seek revenge against the Whirlwind as a company of Red Blades had perished with the Chain of Dogs.House of Chains, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.232-233 Fist Baralta attempted to serve as a moderating force of wisdom within the army's leadership. Fist Gamet immediately clashed in personality with Fist Blistig, who had been elevated from the Aren Guard. Gamet questioned whether Blistig had been the one to arrange for Grub's dire and portentous appearance before the gathered 8th Legion. An angered Blistig removed the peace-loop from his sword's hilt before Baralta tamped down the disagreement.House of Chains, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.316-318/322 As the 14th Army neared Raraku, Baralta attempted to convince the wounded Gamet to reassume his position as Fist. Baralta worried that Adjunct Tavore was leading them into Korbolo Dom's carefully constructed trap, and Baralta thought Gamet could serve as a cautious voice in the Adjunct's ear. Baralta dismissed Gamet's claims that he was no longer fit to serve.House of Chains, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.720-721 After Sha'ik's death at the Battle of Raraku, Baralta was angered by Lostara Yil and Pearl's decision to spirit away Felisin Paran's body. Lostara rightfully feared that Baralta had planned to use Sha'ik's body as a trophy, and was loudly harangued by her former commander.House of Chains, Chapter 26, US SFBC p.832-833 Afterwards, Baralta brought Kindly and Pores before the Adjunct after his men discovered them in the Dogslayers camp.House of Chains, Chapter 26, US SFBC p.833 In The Bonehunters After the Battle of Raraku, Leoman led the Army of the Apocalypse westward towards Y'Ghatan and the 14th Army followed. Distrusting Adjunct Tavore's leadership, Fist Baralta and Fist Blistig attempted to unite the other Fists in a plot to corner Tavore and demand answers on strategy. They were particularly concerned when the Adjunct dismissed Quick Ben and Kalam Mekhar on what appeared to be a wild goose chase. While Blistig invited Fist Keneb into their plotting, Baralta met with Warleader Gall of the Khundryl Burned Tears.The Bonehunters, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.199 Leoman's decision to hole up in Y'Ghatan deeply worried Baralta as it made no sense to him.The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.251 He also heard rumours of plague coming from the east and feared it would reach them while the 14th was bogged down in the city. Keneb read signs of a deep demoralization in his posture and affect.The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.252 Shortly before the Malazan attack, a disguised L'oric charged through the Empire's lines on horseback nearly bowling over Fists Baralta and Keneb. Baralta swore the rider would pay for his temerity.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.274-275 He was surprised when his former officer, Lostara Yil, returned to his side, but allowed her to lead three of his squads into battle.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.285/304 Adjunct Tavore launched the Last Siege of Y'Ghatan by sending the army's sappers to breach the city's wall under the cover of night. First into the city were the Malazan marines, followed quickly by the heavy and Medium infantry. Fists Baralta and Keneb entered the city after its western edges were secure.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.291-292/304 But when enough Malazans were engaged in street fighting inside the city, Leoman sprung his trap. The city's olive oil-soaked buildings were set alight and the streets quickly became an inferno. Baralta was severely burned and lost an arm. His beard caught fire, leaving him scarred and disfigured with most of his nose and lips gone, but a Denul healer saved his eyes. At the battle's end, he lay unconscious in the wagons with the wounded.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.424/425 Lostara Yil killed him in Malaz City, after he decided to betray Tavore and the Bonehunters. She sliced his throat and told the two Red Blades guarding his bedroom: "The commander sleeps now. Do not disturb him."The Bonehunters, Chapter 23 Notes and references de:Tene Baralta pl:Tene Baralta Category:Males Category:Seven Cities natives Category:Red Blades Category:Fists Category:Humans Category:Soldiers